Final Destination 6
by StupidSequel
Summary: Ashley's boyfriend is having a B-day party and she has a premonition of herself going crazy and killing everyone because of the gifts he recieves. This one is darker and edgier than my other fanfics. Rated M because the end is pretty gruesome.


**Final Destination 6**

I found out earlier today that there is going to be a 5th final destination film coming out in August. If they actually make a 6th, this could be a parallel reality.

Ashley and Ashlynn, the two girls who before had burned to death in the tanning beds before, were both invited to the birthday party of Ashlee's six year old boyfriend, Harry Potter (completely different guy from the male baby generator wizard dude). Lory, Hunt, and Erin were also there. (Wait, didn't they die? Who cares, it's a cheapquel). Such activities as pin the tail on the donkey and clowns were there, as well as many balloons. After much talking and socializing and abusing the heck out of the terms from my sociology textbook, it was time to have the cake. Harry was seated betwixt Ashlee and Ashlynn, who were seated at the table, their countenances revealing an expression of glee, and sitting betwixt a crowd of the former dead cast because I don't wanna introduce too many OC's.

"Happy birthday, dear Harry Potter. Happy birthday to you. And (not) many more. You're only six," everyone sang. Harry blew, no, he fanned the flames with his hands quickly and put out the candle flames that way cuz he's that bad ass.

"I wanna open my presents NOW!" Harry moaned impatiently.

Ashlee wanted to see if her boyfriend decided to be selfless for once and got her something. She gulped down her piece of cake without chewing. She did not choke. She then went toward the Christmas tree, which had his B-day presents underneath. (His B-day was on Christmas.) Harry was so impatient and started ripping off the wrapping paper. He got stuff like bras, tampons, home pregnancy tests, fancy dresses, tank tops, and make up. Ashlee was thinking, _he'd better not accept these gifts, or else he's a dead man, cuz I want a man, not a girly girl._

"Thank you for these gifts. I love you all so much!" Harry Potter thanked everyone. Ashlee lost her temper. She pinned down her boyfriend and bit his neck hard enough to rip off the flesh. He went limp, unmoving. Everyone stared at her in horror.

"You all saw that, huh? Fine! You're all dead!" Ashlee snarled. She got out her gun and fired a bunch of shots at all the people her boyfriend invited. _They shall not call the police. _After she killed everyone, she pointed the gun at herself and pulled the trigger.

"I wanna open my presents NOW!" Harry moaned impatiently. Ashlee's vision seemed an eternity, but it was actually only a heartbeat.

"NO! DON'T OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!" Ashlee screamed.

"What are you talking about, girl with the midget biceps and the Betelgeuse belly?" Hunt asked rudely. Everything he ate immediately ended up as a trail behind him, since he had no intestines because of the pool incident that was a Darwin Award. There was a trail of cake and ice cream behind him.

"I saw it! He's gonna open his presents, and then I'm gonna go crazy and kill him, and then kill you all because you are all witnesses." Ashlee declared. Everyone broke out in laughter. Lory took off her jacket and jeans to reveal skin tight jean shorts and a midriff baring tube top. She waved her hair back and forth.

"I think I'm getting a boner," Ashlynn said. Ashlee shot her a mean look. Harry Potter was ever closer to being prepared to open his presents.

"Have you ever heard of this little thing called 'self control?' You don't have to go crazy, you know." Erin said calmly. He then took a sip of his beer.

"I can't do it! I naturally am hot headed." Ashlee protested.

"Probably because of that one time you burned to death in the tanning bed. You were a literal hot head!" Erin joked. "And my last name is Hunter!"

Ashlee knew she wouldn't have time to remove all the presents from the area. She grabbed her aunt's cigarette lighter and, since none of the presents had been opened yet, and since paper is flammable, and since they were using a real tree...

Ashlee literally ran for her life out of her burning house. _I'm free. I don't have to kill everyone now! Harry can't open what's destroyed by fire! _She got out her digital camera and recorded footage of her house burning down. "This is so going on YouTube!" she remarked. She didn't see anyone flee the burning building. She looked to her left and right. No one either. _Strange. Aren't people usually smart?_ She saw a firetruck roll up to a hydrant and put out the fire using the power of the 2011 Australia flood. The firefighters then walked up to Ashlee.

"That will be $250," he requested.

"I don't have that kind of money, and since when did I have to pay firefighters for putting out fires? Isn't the reward of saving lives good enough?" Ashlee was puzzled.

"Since the beginning of the year 2012, and no, we did not save lives this time." the firefighter replied, and then skedaddled away in his firetruck.

"Oh crap, I forgot to escort my friends out of the burning building!" she gasped. She went inside the remains of her house and saw the burned bodies of her friends. The firefighter returned. He had a deathly, ominous grin on his face.

"You did not pay me! Your fate is sealed!" he laughed in an evil manner. He threw a torch at the house and it burned once more. Ashlee could feel the agony of her flesh being burned off once again. She was standing in a puddle of her melted flesh, and her entrails just slid out and then burned. _ Deja vu!_


End file.
